


Accidentally Married

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Accidentally Married [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Awkward Romance, Drama, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Alec Hardy is trying to enjoy his Hawaiian vacation in peace but his noisy neighbors are driving him crazy. When he meets Clara Oswald he discovers that she's one of the loud guests and they immediately don't get along. But things go from bad to worse when after a night of partying they discover they've accidentally gotten married to each other but the nearest divorce lawyer won't be back from his vacation for another week!  So now they're stuck together!No worries, though all they've got to do is survive each other for a week and definitely not fall in love, easy...right?(Takes place after season three)





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Hardy’s alarm went off as it normally did on Wednesday mornings, he shut it off then laid there wondering why he brought his alarm with him. He wasn’t going to work. He was in Hawaii on vacation, well according to his daughter it was a vacation, a special Father’s day present for him. That’s what she said. However it felt more like one of Daisy’s matchmaking schemes to him.

Alec slowly got up and went to the bathroom for his shower, he could hear a female shouting in the next room. She didn’t sound happy. But it sounded like she was on the phone so he wasn’t worried but it was annoying. These guests weren’t exactly the quietest. 

“Another peaceful day.” He muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

After his shower he stepped out wiping the steam off the mirror, his faded pink scar from his pacemaker surgery glaring back at him. It was a constant reminder of why he probably needed this vacation and why his daughter always worried about him.

Alec sighed. He was never going to get used to seeing that thing. Soon he was dressed and out of his room. Alec walked along the hall to the lobby hoping to fetch a paper without having to face a certain nosy posh brunette clerk named Missy Saxon.

Unfortunately, as soon as he got there she seemed to be waiting for him.

“Ah, DI Hardy,” She grinned. “My fellow Scott, how are you enjoying your morning?” Missy said.

Alec forced a smile. “Fine up until I got here.”

She sneered. “Such a sense of humor,” Missy replied.

He mentally rolled his eyes. Ever since he arrived she was fishing for a stellar hotel review from him it was very annoying. He almost regretted telling her who he was.

She smiled. “You know we haven’t seen you at any of our hotel activities, yet.”

He sighed dramatically. “Oh, my how awful of me.” Alec said plainly.

Missy nodded. “Yes, don’t forget, now the hotel offers many things to do sports, hiking, karaoke, free cocktail nights…”

Alec nodded before cutting her off. “Gee, look at the time I’ve got to go, bye.” He said before walking away.

Alec grumbled under his breath. He was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea. He knew Daisy meant well and all but between noisy guests and being hassled to join daft things like karaoke night and luaus by a clerk that looked like Mary Poppins’s evil cousin, this was not exactly his idea of fun. He sighed heavily as much as he hated it he was really considering heading back early.

At the same a young woman burst out of her room clearly upset.

“I hate her!” She shouted.

Another young woman chased after her trying to calm her.

“Clara, wait it’s not the end of the world!” She shouted after her.

But she wasn’t listening or was choosing not to and unfortunately ran right into Alec.

“Oi’!” He scowled.

The girl glared at him. She was tiny but fierce with wide brown eyes and chestnut short hair. She’d be pretty if she wasn’t scowling and her eyes weren't red.

“Oi’, watch where you’re going you bloody oaf!” She shouted near tears.

Before he could respond she was already gone halfway down the hall.

“What’s her problem?” He wondered frowning.

A second later a red haired young woman hurried by before noticing Alec in the hall.

“Have you seen my friend?” She asked.

He scoffed. “You mean the drama queen? She just went by towards the lobby.” Alec remarked.

The girl sighed. “I’m sorry about that sir,” She apologized. “My friend’s having a rough morning.” She quickly explained.

“Yeah, apparently.” He remarked.

She just nodded politely, thanking him again before dashing off.

“Clara, hang on!” She called.

The girl shouted something back inaudible and continued on.

Alec just shook his head then realized the direction the brown haired girl came from was from the same room next to his. So these two were the noise makers, he realized.

He sighed heavily. “Of course, why not?”

Just what he needed on his vacation, more drama and noise just like work!

He wondered if there were any early flights out of Hawaii.

 

Her father was marrying Linda. The thought made Clara Oswald's heart sink. And then he scolds her like a two year old for not being thrilled about it.

"It's not fair,” She muttered sipping her coffee at the bar secretly wishing it was something stronger but unfortunately it was only 10:00 A.M. "How could he do this to her? She sighed pushing her cup away.

“There you are!” She heard her friend Amy Pond say. She pulled out a bar stool and sat beside her. “I’ve been looking for you all over the hotel.” Amy scowled.

“Sorry.” Clara muttered.

She scoffed. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to that dishy DI Hardy you nearly ran over.”

“I will later.” Clara said softly.

Amy looked at her friend's somber expression.

She sighed. “Come on, you’re not going to let your dad’s news ruin our vacation, are ya'?”

She frowned. “Yes,” Clara pouted. “I mean how else am I supposed to react when I find out my own father’s marrying that thing from another planet!?”

“You mean Linda?” Amy remarked.

Clara lowered her gaze. “Yeah, her.”

She softly nudged her arm. “Look at least you have your own place, yeah? Won't have to face her.”

“Yeah but she’ll still be my stepmother,” Clara sighed. “How am I supposed to deal with that?” She said softly.

Amy smirked. “Well, you know how the fairy tales work? Maybe your fairy godmother will pair you up with a prince,” She lightly joked. “Perhaps that DI?”

Clara smirked then winced remembering their encounter and how rude she was. Not her finest hour.

She glanced at her biting her thumb tip “I was awful, wasn't I? Do you think it’s too late to apologize?”

Amy shrugged. “You can try.”

“I better.” Clara replied. “It’s only right.” She reasoned.

She nodded. “Okay but can we eat, first? I’m starving!”

Clara felt her stomach rumble, too. She nodded in agreement. No sense in apologizing on an empty stomach, right?

The two women asked for menus and ordered breakfast. 

Hopefully the rest of day would go smoother.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec sighed searching through the travel sites. Not a flight out of Hawaii anywhere. It was like everyone was going on vacation. He was beginning to lose hope he ever get out of here. 

Just then an Echo Video Chat message from his daughter popped up. His spirits lifted. After the morning he was having it was a welcome sight. He clicked on it.

“Hi, dad!” Daisy grinned waving at him from her dorm room.

Daisy had recently entered college despite being so far away Alec did his best to keep in touch with his daughter, using cellphones, letters and Echo Video chat, one of their favorite ways to communicate.

He smiled at the screen. “Hi, sweetheart,” Alec replied. “How’s school?”

She groaned. “Boring! I swear my professors are obsessed with term papers! It's all I ever seem to do!” Daisy complained rolling her eyes.

Alec chuckled. “Welcome to college, luv!”

Daisy just shrugged then slowly grinned. “So enjoying your vacation?”

Alec swallowed. She looked so hopeful he didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth.

“Uh, yeah, it’s great, luv.” He lied.

Her eyes danced. “Have you fallen in love with anyone, yet?” Daisy sang.

He chuckled. “Honey, I’ve only been out here three days. That’s a bit rushed isn’t it?”

“I just want you happy.” Daisy replied sincerely.

Alec smirked and nodded. “I know sweetheart and I appreciate it but I’m fine and I promise if I fall for someone you will be the first to know. Deal?”

“Deal!” She replied nodding.

They talked a few more minutes then said goodbye. As soon as he close his laptop the door knocked.

He sighed getting up from his chair. “What now?” Alec muttered.

He went to the door and opened it to find his neighbor Clara standing there. Well, there goes his good mood!

“Alec Hardy?” She said carefully.

He propped up against the doorframe showcasing his tall muscular frame. Amy was right he was cute. Clara almost got distracted but his unhappy tone snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Great, you again!” He sighed heavily.

Clara swallowed feeling the butterflies. Okay, he was still mad and quite right.

“Um, hi,” She said nervously. “I’m Clara, I don’t suppose you remember me…”

Alec scoffed. “Oh, I remember you!” 

She lowered her gaze feeling guilty. “Oh.”

“Yeah, you about nearly ran me over this morning then insulted me.” He added scowling.

Clara nodded. “Yes, well, about that I…”

Alec cut her off. He still had a few words to say to her.

“You know you really need to work on your attitude, young lady.” He scolded.

Clara’s head shot up arching her eyebrow. Young lady? Who did this pompous twit think he is?

“Whatever you were screaming about on the phone is not an excuse to take it out on other people.” He frowned.

She gave him a look. “First off, I am not a child and second how did you know I was on the phone?”

Alec sighed. “First of all I never said you were,” He stressed. He then scoffed. “Second, how could I not hear you? I think everybody heard you! I wouldn’t be surprised if all of Europe heard you!”

Clara scowled. “You had no right to eavesdrop!”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Alec insisted. “Believe me I am not interested in your personal life but you and your friend are too loud. Between your partying and loud music it’s any wonder anybody can sleep.” He huffed.

Clara rolled her eyes. “I think you’re exaggerating about the loud music, DI Hardy. Besides me and my friend don’t always party,” She remarked. “We have jobs, you know. We’re both teachers back home.”

He scoffed out a chuckle. “Teachers? Oh, that makes me feel so much better!”

She glared at him. “You know originally I came here to apologize for earlier but now I don’t want to.” Clara huffed.

Alec just shrugged. “Fine by me.” He simply replied and calmly shut the door.

But deep down he knew he was being stubborn even rude but that’s what happened when he didn’t get enough sleep and when immature noisy guests were the cause. Besides it was unlikely he’d ever see her again, anyway.

Clara glared at the door restraining herself from strangling him.

“Pompous idiot!” She shouted back and left.

Clara grumbled all the way back to her room. The man was ridiculous! Why did she even bother? Well, hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal DI Hardy and his grumpiness the rest of her vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara leaned her head back feeling the warm sunshine. The waves, the cool breeze, the sight of cute guys playing volley ball; yes, she definitely needed this.

A smile grew on her face as she turned towards Amy. “You were right,” Clara sighed. “A day on the beach is exactly what I needed.”

Amy smiled proudly. “Thought it would help.” She said pulling out a book from her bag.

Just then Clara spotted Alec Hardy walking along dressed in swim trunks and a sky blue shirt carrying a beach towel under his arm.

Clara rolled her eyes. “Oh, great.” She muttered.

“What?” Amy frowned then looked in her direction. She sighed. “Just leave him alone.” Amy advised returning to her book.

But Clara continue to scowl in Hardy’s direction as he laid out his towel. “I hope he has a potbelly.” She muttered bitterly.

Amy sighed keeping her eyes on her book. “Still not going to let yesterday go, I see?”

Clara looked at her. “Can you blame me?”

She just shrugged. 

Clara continued to watch Alec but to her dismay he didn’t have a pudgy tummy. He pulled off his shirt revealing muscular fit abs with perfectly scattered mass of chest hair. Blimey, he was fit! He was actually better looking than some of the younger guys around him.

She scowled. “Damn he looks good.”

Amy smirked. “No tummy, huh?”

Clara sighed. “He’s perfect,” She tilted her head staring at him. “It doesn’t make sense. How does a man that grouchy get a body like that?”

Amy looked at her. “Here’s a question why is a woman who says she can’t stand a man checking him out, anyway?” She questioned.

Clara blushed. “I’m not.”

She shrugged. “If you say so.”

“The man is rude and impossible,” Clara scoffed. “We’re like oil and water. Why would I be interested in him?” She grunted.

“Because he’s hot?” Amy replied simply.

She groaned. Clara was done with this silly conversation.

“Never mind, I’m going for a dip.”

Clara stood and walked towards the ocean, the water looked so inviting and it was such a hot day.

She removed her flip flops when she heard a familiar yet annoying voice chime, “I wouldn’t.”

Clara rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Alec Hardy. She folded her arms looking down at him as he read his book.

“Excuse me?” She said.

He gestured with his head at the water. “The ocean, you can’t go in. Actually, you can't go near the area, either.”

“Why not?” She scoffed.

“You just can’t.” He shrugged.

That was it! First this man was telling her to turn her music down, then tells her she’s too loud on the phone and now he’s telling her what to do?

“Look you…” She was about to shout when she heard another voice behind her.

“He’s right, Miss.” It was the lifeguard.

Clara looked at him confused. “Sorry?”

He sighed. “Majority of the area's been closed off. It was rented by a wealthy couple,” The young man explained. “There’s going to be an ocean side wedding tomorrow afternoon.” He smiled.

“Wedding?” Clara replied slowly.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “And everybody’s invited to the reception tomorrow night. I trust you’ll both be there, hmm?” He added smiling before leaving.

Clara stood there feeling silly. Okay so Alec was right but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She glanced at Alec looking so suave in his trunks and sunglasses reading his book. For some reason it annoyed her.

“Don’t say it.” She warned.

He glanced up at her. “Say what?”

“What you’re thinking.” Clara frowned.

“I wasn’t thinking anything.” Alec insisted.

She scowled at him. “Yes, you were! You were thinking that you were right and I was wrong and you’re just dying to say it!”

He scoffed. “What is your problem?”

She folded her arms. “I don’t have a problem.” Clara huffed walking away.

She stomped past Amy.

She frowned at Clara. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I hate him!” She called out walking past.

Amy just shook her head and continued reading. Whatever it was she would probably find out about it later.

 

The next morning Clara decided to do some sightseeing. Something relaxing, something away from Alec. There were supposed to be some lovely gardens around and she promised to get some photos for her class.

Clara walked through the floral gardens and smiled sniffing the exotic flowers. Her mother would’ve loved this, she thought. Clara smiled sadly. She still missed her mother very much.

An orange and yellow flower caught her attention and she went over for a closer look but when she touched it she let out a yelp. The flower was covered in thorns and Clara now had one in her hand and it hurt!

“Damn it!” She muttered. Clara didn’t know what to do, she didn’t have any tweezers and the blasted thing was hurting!

“Something wrong?”

Clara rolled her eyes. Oh, great, she thought realizing Alec was standing nearby.

“No,” She lied. “I’m fine.” Clara shrugged.

Alec nodded. “So the green thing sticking out of your palm is a fashion statement, then?”

She scowled. “Okay, I got a thorn, alright,” Clara admitted. “Feel free to laugh if you want.” She muttered.

He frowned coming closer. “Why would I laugh?”

She shrugged. “Well, it’s a bit childish, isn’t it? Getting a splinter?”

Alec shrugged. “Not really, I get them all the time,” He reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle. “That’s why I always bring this.”

“What is it?” Clara asked.

“Glue,” He replied. “Used to work on Daisy when she was little. Come on give me your hand.” Alec said.

Clara just looked at him uncertain.

“I promise it won’t hurt," He assured her. "And we need to get it out."

His tone was concerned even caring.

She extended her hand. Alec gently took her hand, his touch felt warm and nice. 

He dripped some glue onto her palm before letting it dry.

Clara looked at him. “Why are you helping me like this?”

He sighed. “Well, I’m a detective and I help people,” Alec glanced at her. “Plus thorns really hurt, don’t ya’ think?” He lightly teased getting her to smirk.

A second later he carefully pulled out the thorn “There we go.” Alec said.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand felt way better. Except for a tiny dot and some stickiness from the glue there was no real harm done.

“Thanks!” She smiled.

He shrugged. “No problem, just be careful around some these plants, eh?”

Clara frowned. “Well, I wasn’t trying to go near thorns,” She sighed. “I was trying to take pictures of the gardens, I promised my class.” She pressed her phone screen several times. “If I can just get this app to work.” She muttered.

“An app?” He said.

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s a trail map app from the hotel.”

Alec lightly scoffed. “Well, to be honest the best flowers are on the other side of the trail.”

She frowned confused. “But that’s not what the app says.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes technology’s not always the best way to go,” Alec replied simply. “Sometimes it’s better to just wander.”

She looked at him slightly intrigued.

Alec sighed. “But it’s up to you.” He said walking away.

Clara stared back at her phone. Her first instinct was to ignore him and to follow her phone but her curiosity was nagging at her.

She sighed. “Why not?” Clara muttered placing her phone back and walked to the other side of the trail.

It wasn’t a smooth path, lots of rocks and dirt, not ideal for sandals. She was starting to wonder if he had tricked her.

But then she was greeted by a huge garden of beautiful flowers, some she had never seen. Her eyes widen in awe. So many colors! It was like a wonderland!

“My stars…” She gasped. “This is amazing.” Clara said.

She smirked to herself. “Well, maybe he was right.”

“Told ya’!” She heard Alec sang from a distance.

Clara just rolled her eyes but a faint smile appeared across her face.

Maybe just this once she didn’t mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knocking woke Alec from a deep sleep, he groaned getting up. His clock read 6:30 A.M. He frowned wondering who that was so early in the morning.

He went to the door and opened it. Clara stood there with a paper sack in one hand and a Styrofoam cup holder in the other.

She eyed his blue t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms and smirked. “Very nice. Is that for me?” Clara teased.

Alec gave her a look. “Funny,” He muttered. “Did you wake me early to make fun of me or is there a point to your visit?” He remarked.

She sighed heavily. “I want a truce.”

He nodded slightly confused. “Okay.”

Clara glanced up at him. “It was very kind of you to help me,”

Alec shrugged. “No big deal.”

“I think it was,” She replied. “And if you can be gracious then so can I.” Clara added. She held up her items and smiled. “I brought tea and scones. What do you say? A little peace offering breakfast?” 

He smirked. “Okay, just give me a second to change, yeah?”

Clara nodded and waited.

A few minutes later they sat out in the hall with their tea and scones. Alec took a bite. They were warm and fresh, way better than what the hotel served. He glanced at her a she took a bite of her strawberry scone.

“Tell me, where’d you get proper scones in Hawaii?” He asked.

Clara licked some cream from her thumb. “There’s a British bakery down the block from here.” She explained.

“Well, this is nice but you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Alec said.

Clara shrugged. “I know but I want to start over,” She explained. “I mean our rooms are next to each other and we are going to run into each other no matter what besides we’re adults, right? No reason why we can’t get along.”

“True.” Alec replied nodding. He sipped some tea. Surprisingly, it tasted good!

“Mm, tea’s pretty good.” He said.

Clara smirked. “It should be,” She replied. “I doctored it.”

“Oh?” Alec replied.

“Yeah,” Clara replied then shrugged. “Well just a little honey and milk from the lobby. Nothing fancy.”

Alec nodded. “Very nice.”

She arched her eyebrow. “Did I just hear that? Did Alec Hardy just pay me a compliment?” She teased.

Alec smirked. “Probably but don’t let it go to your head, Oswald.” He lightly joked.

Clara giggled.

“So,” She said taking another bite of her scone. “What brings you to Hawaii? I mean no offense but you come across as a vacation type person.”

Alec just smirked. “None taken,” He chuckled swallowing some tea. “My daughter Daisy sent me here as a Father’s day gift, said I deserved a vacation.” He sighed. “Personally, I think she’s hoping I’ll meet somebody and get married.”

“Wow,” Clara commented. She frowned. “Married on a vacation? That’s a bit rushed, isn’t it?”

“She means well,” He smirked. “She actually set me up an account on one of those dating sites. Didn’t work, though.”

“What happened?” She asked.

He chuckled. “My date turned out to be wanted for fraud! I had to arrest her at the restaurant.”

Clara’s eyes widen. “You’re lying!”

Alec shook his head. “I’m not, I swear,” He insisted sipping his tea. “Her arrest warrant even showed up on my phone along with her mug shot.”

Clara started laughing.

He smirked and started laughing, too. It was ridiculous.

Clara smiled. “I’ve heard some disastrous dating stories but that tops them all!”

Alec just grinned. It felt strange. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually laughed like that. It was rather nice.

He sighed. “But I’m just not in a real hurry, you know? I mean what’s the rush?”

She nodded. “My family’s like that,” Clara agreed. “I’m always getting set up on dates but I just want to concentrate on my job.” She shrugged. “I mean what’s wrong with that?”

Alec shrugged. “Nothing.” He drank some more tea.

Clara smiled. “Hey, we just agreed on something.”

A small grin formed on his face. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?”

She raised her cup. “Here’s to a new start.” Clara declared.

Alec nodded. “New start!” He said raising his cup, too.

They both drank to the hopeful beginning of their new friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So Alec and Clara have called a truce...but will it last? (*evil laughter*) There's still the wedding reception to get through right? ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

That night Alec sat at the bar downing his shot glass. The loud music and festivities went on behind him, people laughing and dancing celebrating a newly wedded couple nobody probably even knew the name of.

He still didn’t know why he was here. He hated parties. But it was Friday night and he was bored. He couldn't believe he actually missed work!

Alec shook his head trying to focus, the gin was starting to have some effect but at the same time he really didn’t care. He tilted his head back shooting down a third…or fourth shot, maybe? He couldn’t remember.

“Mind if I sit,” He suddenly heard a female voice say. Alec glanced beside him and saw Clara walking over sitting beside him. She seemed a little buzzed.

Clara sighed like she was bored. “Hi. Amy just left with some bloke with a big nose.” She frowned. “Think his name is Randy or Rory or something.” She shook her head and glanced at him. “Funny seeing you here.”

He shrugged. “Not much of a choice. Couldn’t sleep.”

Clara frowned. “Oi’, I haven’t even been in my room.”

Alec smirked. “No, it’s not you this time,” He sighed. “Just being surrounded by all this, kind of reminded me about my ex.”

“Cheerful,” She remarked. “So you came to a wedding reception to feel better?”

He lifted his glass and shrugged “Hey the drinks are half off.”

“Fair enough.” She nodded sipping hers. Clara then frowned confused. “Hang on, can people with pacemakers drink?” 

He shrugged looking into his glass. “No idea, actually,” Alec said taking another drink. He smirked. “Guess we’ll find out, huh?”

“Daring, are we?” She snickered taking another sip of her second cocktail.

Alec frowned. “How did you know I wear a pacemaker?”

She sipped her cocktail. “I saw your scar at the beach,” Clara simply shrugged. “My uncle has one.”

Alec just nodded.

Clara glanced at him. “So what’s the name of your ex?” She asked.

He sighed. “Tess.”

For some reason Clara thought that was funny. “Tess,” She commented wrinkling her nose. “I thought exes were named Barbra or Joan or something, you know like in the old movies.”

He shrugged. “Well, her name’s Tess and she left me for another man.” Alec blurted softly.

She scowled drinking some more. “Sounds more like a Linda.”

“Hmm?” He said looking up from his gin glass.

“Linda, that’s the name of my future stepmother,” Clara scoffed. “It’s completely unfair…Linda’s are yucky, mum’s name Ellie are the best. They promise to stay…but then they get sick and die.” She added sadly.

Alec looked at her feeling bad. She seemed so sad and hurt.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized sincerely.

Clara just shrugged.

“How about a drink?” He offered.

She looked at him. “Okay but not because of pity.”

Alec nodded. “Fair enough,” He thought a second sipping his gin. “How about because you smell nice?” He lightly joked trying to get her to smile.

Clara shook her head giggling then sipped the very last of her drink and frowned. “My glass is empty.” She pouted.

“Because your glass is empty,” He declared. “Good reason!” Alec shot back the last of his gin.

He tapped his hand on the bar. “Sir, her glass is empty,” Alec frowned. “Fix that, please?” He looked at his empty glass. “And this, too.” He added sounding tipsy. 

Clara muffled a laugh into the back of her hand. It was obvious the alcohol was taking effect on both of them. They both broke into giggles. 

Alec gave her a goofy smile.

She tilted her head giving him a flirty smile.

“You’ve been lying to me.” Clara sang. “You’re really a sweetheart, huh,” She teased tapping his nose. 

Alec smirked. “That’s me DI sweetheart!” He hiccuped. 

Clara giggled. “Kind of sexy, too.” She added biting her lip.

He grinned like a mischievous school boy. “Does that mean I get a kiss?”

She bit her lip pondering. Her eyes wandered over to the preacher standing nearby. A crazy idea suddenly came to her. 

She giggled shaking her head. “Mm, marry me first.” Clara teased.

“Why?” He said confused.

Clara shrugged. “Because I’m the boss.”

Alec pouted. “You mean I have to marry you before I get my kiss?” He clarified. 

Clara nodded. “Yep!”

He thought a minute and shrugged. “Sounds good!” Alec stood grabbing her hand. She made a giggling yelping sound.

“Where we going?” She asked stumbling behind him through the crowd.

“To the preacher,” Alec slurred. “I want my kiss!” He declared.

Clara giggled following behind him. She was just loving this bold and wild side of him.

Unfortunately, it was just the beginning of a huge mess to come!

 

The next morning Alec groaned slowly waking up, the first thing he did was face the window. Bad idea, the curtains were open allowing the sun to glare into his eyes. His head was pounding reminding him why he doesn’t drink.

He moved his arm but something was hugging it. Alec frowned and turned. His eyes widen. Clara was cuddled up on his arm!

What the hell was she doing in his bed? They must’ve fallen asleep together, he realized. Alec winced. Oh, god he actually flirted with her, he realized! Thank god, Miller wasn’t here. She’d never let him live this down!

He rose and gently rubbed her arm. “Clara, Clara wake up.” Alec said.

Clara stirred giving a whimper of protest before slowly opening her eyes but when she saw Alec beside her, she was suddenly wide awake.

Clara jumped. “Oh, my god,” She shouted.

He winced from the noise. “Not so loud, huh?”

“What’s going on, why am I here?” She said confused.

“Calm down, we fell asleep.” Alec scowled moving the end of the bed. 

Clara was too panicky to listen. “Oh, my god, did we have sex?” She said worried.

“God, I hope I not.” He remarked holding his head.

She scowled at him and slapped his arm.

“Ow, you know I meant,” He frowned. ‘Anyway, I’m pretty sure we didn’t. I mean we’re both still dressed, right?”

Clara nodded. “True.” She muttered slightly unsure.

Alec sighed. “Look at the most we drank, flirted then came back and fell asleep. That’s all.”

“Yeah but I’m missing something,” Clara said trying to remember. “I get the feeling we did something else…I”

“I think you’re worrying too much.” He gently interjected.

Despite still feeling worried she nodded. Maybe he was right.

Clara sighed glancing at the clock. “I better get back before Amy starts worrying.” She said going for her purse.

Alec just grunted. His head was killing him.

“Can you get the aspirin while you’re over there?” He asked rubbing his forehead.

“Yeah.” She said. Clara was about to reach for her purse when she saw something on her ring finger. Something she didn’t have before. A ring. A gold ring.

She frowned. “Alec?”

“Hmm?” He replied.

“Was I wearing a gold ring last night?” Clara asked.

“Don’t know,” He replied. “Wasn’t paying attention.” Alec sighed. “Why?” He asked.

“Because I don’t remember this ring.” She said confused.

Alec shrugged. “Probably forgot you were wearing it.”

Clara then spotted a piece of paper of on the T.V table. She picked it up and read it. Her hands started shaking and her stomach dropped. Three bold words stuck out to her. Certificate of Marriage.

“Oh god, oh, god.” She muttered.

Alec looked at her still waiting for the aspirin.

“Clara, the aspirin?” He said.

But she didn’t respond she was too stunned. How did this happen? 

“Clara, what’s wrong?” He said concerned.

Clara turned looking at him white as a sheet.

“Alec, I think we got married last night!” She blurted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't really know if people with pacemakers can drink or not so if I got anything wrong I apologize. I probably did but I had to do the chapter this way in order for the story to make sense but again sorry for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So ready for the aftermath? ;) Let's see how our 'happily wedded' couple deals with this, hmm?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (And special thanks to 'JustAReader' and 'ThePurpleFrockCoat' for the extremely helpful info about people with pacemakers drinking alcohol. You guys are awesome and thank you so much for the help! :D )

This couldn’t be happening! Alec just stared at Clara in shock as the words ‘we’re married’ poured out of her mouth. This wasn’t happening, he thought. Clara was in her twenties and he was in his late forties. This was a joke, right?

“Okay, this can’t be right,” Alec scoffed. “There’s no way we’re actually married?”

“Well, we are,” She scowled. “According to this license and this eight hundred and thirty dollar wedding ring receipt!” Clara added holding up both papers.

He groaned at that. God, what was he thinking? He didn’t even spend that much on Tess’s ring!

Alec rubbed his eyes. He could feel his headache returning.

“Oh, God, eight hundred and thirty dollars, thanks for reminding me of that, really appreciate it!” He muttered.

She rolled her eyes.

He then looked at her pointing. “I blame you for this. This was your idea!”

“My idea!” She scoffed.

He nodded. “Yes, Miss marry me for a kiss!” Alec remarked.

Clara glared at him. “You didn’t complain. Anyway you knew I was drunk.”

“So was I!” He pointed out.

She just folded her arms and turned her head.

Alec sighed. “Okay, okay, let’s not start fighting. We need to figure something out.” He thought a minute then an idea came to him. “Miller!” He blurted.

She looked at him. “Sorry?”

“I’ll call Miller, her friend’s a divorce lawyer. Maybe she can me in touch with him?” He said.

Clara sighed.

“It’s our last hope.” He said.

Finally she shrugged. “I guess it’s worth a shot.”

Alec grabbed the phone and dialed. After about a minute Ellie picked up.

“Hello?”

“Miller?” He said anxiously. 

“Alec, hi! How’s the vacation?” She asked.

Alec sighed. “Oh, it’s been interesting,” He replied awkwardly. “Um, that’s why I called. I need some help. I’m in a bit of trouble here and I…”

“Oh, my god, what did you do?” She blurted out worried. 

Alec scowled. “It’s not that bad.”

“Sorry, it’s just I was watching this film last night where these women go on vacation and accidentally kill a male stripper, it was a comedy, of course. Quite funny, really…” She chuckled. Then she paused. “Oh, god you didn’t do something like that, did you?”

He scoffed. “What? No! I met this girl and…”

“You got her pregnant!” Ellie blurted.

Alec leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. Clara just smirked as she watched.

“Would you let me finish," He said exasperated. "No, I got married.”

“Well, congratulations!” She said happily.

He groaned. “It was an accident. We were drunk. In fact she’s way too young for me!”

“Yeah, how young?” Ellie asked curious.

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know, twenty, twenty-one?” Suddenly he felt a pillow hit the back of his head.

“Ow!” He scowled back at Clara.

“I’m twenty-nine, Dumbo!” Clara scolded.

“Oh, I can hear her,” Ellie teased happily. “She sounds lovely!” She remarked.

Alec rolled his eyes. He could tell Ellie was enjoying this.

He sighed. “Yeah, well, I need the number of your friend, the lawyer.”

“Oh, well, Walter's out of town.” She replied.

“How far out of town?” Alec asked.

“New York.” She replied.

“What?” He exclaimed.

“Well, he’s on vacation but I can call him and at least aware him of what’s happened.” She offered.

“Please, yes!” He said grateful.

Clara frowned. He sounded a bit too grateful. For some reason that bothered her.

A minute later he hung up.

“Well?” Clara said.

Alec sighed. “Walter’s on vacation in New York but Miller said she call him and tell him the situation.”

“And?” She asked.

“We wait.” He shrugged.

She sighed. “Isn’t there anybody closer?” Clara asked.

“How?" He replied. “We’re two strangers on vacation, we don't know anybody here much less how to get around." Alec pointed out.

Clara sighed. He had a point.

“Look we’ll wait here and he’ll call and we’ll figure out this mess, okay?” Alec said calmly.

Clara just nodded. She just hoped he was right.

 

It seemed like forever before the man called back. Clara sat on a chair watching Alec pace the floor talking to this lawyer, nodding a lot but giving no expression. She couldn’t tell if that was good or bad.

After a few minutes he hung up, staring at the phone. He had this cop look. It made her worry, slightly.

“What happened?” She said sitting up.

He sighed heavily. “He says he can help us when he gets back in a week.”

“A week?” She scoffed. “What do we do then?” Clara asked.

Alec shrugged. “He says as long as we don’t get intimate with each other it should be no problem getting the license annulled.”

“So we’re stuck get together for a week?” She questioned.

Alec shrugged. “Basically.”

“Great.” Clara muttered.

He scowled. “Well, excuse me for not living up to your idea of a perfect young husband!"

She groaned. “I didn’t mean it like that," Clara then shrugged. "Besides I don't go for pretty boys, anyway."

Alec just grunted.

Clara came towards him. “Look, let’s not let this ruin our fresh start, yeah?” She said. “We can get through this,” Clara reasoned. “As long as we don’t get involved everything will be fine.”  
She gently nudged his arm. “We can still be friends, right?”

Alec glanced at her. She had a point. As long as they weren’t ‘together’ things should be fine and that wasn’t likely to happen. And he didn’t see why they couldn’t be friends.

Finally he nodded. “You’re right, maybe we can get through this.”

Clara smiled. “Yeah and it’s only a week, yeah?”

He nodded and smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

Clara smiled. Everything was going to be fine. As long as they weren’t intimate everything would be okay.

This should be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

When Clara walked back to her room she found Amy sitting on the bed painting her toe nails.

She glanced up. “Hey, where have you been?” Amy asked.

Clara went to the medicine travel bag searching for the aspirin. Blimey, the headache she had, right now!

“I was with Alec,” She grunted. She placed her purse down. “And I got married.” Clara replied feeling worn out and exhausted.

Amy’s head shot up. “Married?”

She sighed. “Yes, married,” Clara scowled at her. “While you were chatting it up with Rory Williams I got drunk and married to Alec Hardy!”

Amy smirked. “Wow, I’m kind of sorry I missed that.”

Clara shot her a glare.

Amy’s smirked quickly faded. “Sorry just joking,” She said. “So what are you going to do?”

She sighed. “Alec has a lawyer that can help us but he’s out of town so we’ll have to stay married for a week till he gets back. But as long as we’re not intimate we should be fine.”

She plopped into a chair feeling tired. 

Amy gave her a smirk.

Clara noticed. “What?”

“Nothing,” She shrugged. “Just are you sure you can do this?”

Clara frowned. “Of course, why?”

Amy continued to give her that skeptical look.

She scoffed. “You watch way too many romance comedies, you know that.”

Amy shrugged. “Maybe but it does happen. People who try to be just friends can fall in love.”

Clara sighed. “Yeah, well, me and Alec are not interested in each other,” She scoffed. “He actually thinks I’m way too young for him. Trust me there’s nothing there.”

Amy sighed. “Okay.” She continued to paint her nails.

Clara scowled. “You don’t believe me.”

She nodded. “Oh, I do.” Amy replied not very convincingly.

Clara didn’t believe her. She scoffed. “Liar,” She muttered. Finally Clara couldn’t stand it. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere. “I’m going for a coffee.” She said leaving.

Amy just muttered an okay and continued on. As soon as the door closed she sighed. “Nope, don’t believe her.”

 

Clara walked down the hall when she noticed Alec by the poolside, he was sitting on the edge with his bare legs in the water. Curious she walked outside.

“Hi.” She said.

He glanced up. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” Clara asked.

Alec shrugged. “What I’m supposed to be doing, relaxing.” He sighed.

“Don’t you want to go into the pool?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Nah, this is about as far as I go. I don’t care for water.”

Clara tilted her head. “Why?”

Alec didn’t answer.

She took off her sandals and sat beside him sticking her feet into the cool water. “Come on, you can tell me,” Clara gently nudged his arm. “Technically I am your wife.” She lightly joked trying to get him to smile.

He smiled a little but he still looked sad. Alec sighed. “During the Sandbrook case…I found Pippa’s body in the river…” He paused. After all this time it was still hard to talk about. “And I carried her…” His sentence trailed.

Clara could already guess the rest. Her heart broke for him.

“I’m sorry.” Clara replied sincerely. She shook her head. “I can’t even imagine going through that.”

Alec just shrugged.

She lowered her gaze then looked at him. “I used to hate the rain.” Clara admitted.

He looked at her. “Oh?”

Clara nodded. “Used to avoid it as much as I could.” She scoffed.

“Why?” Alec asked.

She sighed lightly kicking at the water. “Because it rain when mum got sick and it rained when she died,” Clara glanced at him. “Silly, right?”

Alec shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Clara smiled. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes Clara chuckled. “Blimey, we’re depressing, aren’t we?”

He smirked. “Suppose so.”

She sighed. “I could’ve sworn newlyweds were more exciting than this.”

Alec shrugged. “I think it depends on what film you’re watching.” He lightly joked.

Clara smirked. She glanced at him. “Let’s do something tonight, something fun.”

“Like what?” He asked.

She thought a minute. “There showing ‘Titanic’ at the local theater.” Clara suggested.

Alec winced. He hated that movie.

“Come on it’ll be fun!” She said. “It’ll be in 3d.” Clara added.

He rolled his eyes. “Even better.” He muttered.

“Please?” She begged.

Alec looked at her and her wide marble brown eyes. He wanted to say no but for some reason he couldn’t. What was this hold she had on him all of a sudden?

He rubbed his eyes. “Just to clarify I don’t get a vote in this, do I?”

“No, probably not.” Clara replied shaking her head.

He nodded. At lease she was honest.

He sighed. “I’ll go.”

She grinned. “Good! It’ll be so much fun!”

Alec just grunted. He could already hear the theme song, now.

 

Clara and Alec were still laughing as they left the theater.

“I can’t believe you got us kicked out!” Alec chuckled.

Clara shrugged. “You’re fault. You kept making me laugh with your remarks.”

“Wasn’t trying to.” He insisted as they walked. Alec glanced at her. “Are you mad?”

She shook her head. Clara slowly smirked. “You know that’s the first time I ever went to a sad romance and came out laughing!” She giggled.

He scoffed. “Well, I’m sorry but that’s not romance. Not the real kind, anyway.” Alec shrugged.

Clara glanced at him. “What is it, then?”

“Unrealistic nonsense,” He remarked. “Besides for a guy that’s seen nude women all the time seeing her shouldn’t have been such a surprise.” Alec scoffed.

Clara shrugged. “He was taken back by her beauty.”

“Ah, that’s Hollywood effects. That’s not real beauty.” Alec replied.

She glanced at him. “What’s your idea of beauty?”

He shrugged rubbing the back of his head. “Well, there’s no clear definition,” Alec clumsily replied. “I mean true beauty can be anywhere even right beside ya’.” He added glancing at her.

Clara looked at him and smirked. “DI Hardy, did you just say I was pretty?”

Alec blushed clearing his throat. “Well, I…uh…”

She suppressed a smile. It was cute seeing him flustered!

Clara giggled. “It’s okay.” She assured him.

He nodded. Then after a minute he looked at her. “But if it’s okay to say,” Alec said slowly. “You are a very pretty young lady.” He admitted sincerely.

Clara blushed. “Thanks,” She smiled. She nudged his arm. “You’re pretty, too.” She lightly teased.

Alec smirked. “Thanks.”

Clara sighed. “So you hungry?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

“There’s a diner up ahead,” Clara pointed. “My treat.” She offered.

“You sure?” He asked.

Clara shrugged. “Well, I made you sit through the movie. It’s the least I can do.”

Alec smiled. “Okay,” He glanced at her. “But at least let me buy dessert.”

“Deal!” She grinned and they kept walking.

Clara glanced at him and smiled. Underneath all that grumpiness Alec was a really nice person. 

This could work after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So our couple seems to be getting along no complications, no problems...but how long can that last? (*mischievous evil laughter*)  
> Hope you like the chapter! :)

Everything was going well between Alec and Clara. Hanging out was becoming almost a tradition, of course there was the occasional hand hold and peck on the forehead but it didn’t mean anything. At least that’s what Clara was telling herself. But Alec was very nonchalant and friendly about it so Clara really didn’t question it. Well, sometimes.

Alec groaned walking into the hotel dance hall. Clara somehow had convinced him to go dancing with her. The music was loud and the floor was smoky and the place was crowded. Not his ideal place for fun.

Alec winced.

“Why am I doing this, again?” He complained.

Clara sighed. “Because you told me the last time you danced was 1996,” She shrugged. “Besides I look daft dancing by myself.”

He gave her a look. “So you picked me? Yeah, that’ll work.” Alec remarked.

She scoffed. “Oh, hush, you might have fun.”

Alec shook his head. He felt so out of place. Out of anybody here why ask him to go dancing?

He sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t even know the new music, I’ll look like a daft idiot.”

She smiled. “Then I’ll look daft with you,” Clara took his hand. “Come on!” She said leading him to the neon lit floor.

Alec groaned. Why couldn’t he say no to her?

Clara took his hands and started moving them. At first Alec was as stiff as a board but eventually he cracked a smile watching Clara laugh and sway in her dark blue floral dress.

She really was beautiful, he thought. Alec moved a little not much but just enough even laughing with her as they swayed side to side together. He twirled her around even dipping her. It was impressive.

Clara giggled as he helped her back up. “Thought you couldn’t dance.” She teased as they walked outside to the balcony.

He smirked. “Had a good partner.”

The night sky was beautiful just filled with tons of glittery stars. It was almost romantic, Clara wanted to think.

She glanced at him. "Thanks for dancing with me."

Alec shrugged. "My pleasure," He looked at her. "Just don't tell Miller, I'll be teased forever."

She nudged his arm. "I don't know with your moves you might make some people jealous." Clara lightly teased.

He smirked blushing a little.

Alec noticed Clara yawning. She rested her head on his arm. It was getting late.

“Tired?” He said.

“No.” She replied yawned softly. She was tired but she really didn’t want the night to end.

Alec smirked. “Yes, you are.”

Clara just grunted.

“Want me to walk ya’ back to your room?” He offered.

“I’m good,” She muttered cozying up to his arm. “I like it here.” Clara said getting drowsy.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, you need to get to bed,” He extended his hand. “Key?”

She handed him her key. “Spoil sport.” Clara muttered.

He smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, I know,” Alec replied. “Come on.”

Clara grunted and followed beside him.

They got to her room and Alec helped her into bed pulling the covers over her. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

He was about to leave when he heard Clara stir.

“Alec?” She said propping herself up.

He looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Stay?” She asked in a small voice.

“Uh, I…” Alec stuttered. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.

“Please,” She asked. “You’re welcome to sleep to here or I’ve got a chair nearby if you want?” Clara said.

Alec looked at her brown doe eyes. He couldn’t deny her. Finally he nodded.

“Okay.” He replied.

Clara smiled as he got a pillow and blanket and got comfortable, well as comfortable as he could in the wicker back chair and closed his eyes.

She reached over touching his fingers, Alec hooked his fingers around hers. She smiled and soon fell asleep herself.

 

The next morning Clara slowly woke up, she yawned and stretched then peered beside her. Alec was still asleep in that hard chair.

She had to admit he was cute when was asleep. Clara smiled and sat at the edge gently rubbing his arm.

“Alec?” She said softly.

He stirred but kept snoring softly.

“Poor thing.” She thought.

Clara gently touched his face causing his eyes to open slowly. He glanced at her, squinting slightly.

“Hi,” He yawned. Alec winced sitting up. “Blimey, what is this contraption I slept in?” He grumbled stretching.

She giggled. “Well, I did offer the bed.”

He smiled. “I know but I was fine here.”

Clara tilted her head. “Ever the gentleman, huh?” She smiled.

He smiled slightly standing from the chair. In the sunlight he suddenly looked more handsome than ever, Clara realized. Every day it seemed like she was growing more and more fond of him.

He sighed. “Better get back,” Alec said. “I promise Daisy I call her.”

He headed for the door. Clara followed.

“Well, thanks for the dance and for looking after me.” She grinned.

Alec smirked. “No problem.”

Clara gazed in his dark brown eyes. God, he was handsome and just wonderful. To say she wasn’t attracted to him would be a lie. His casual friendly touches left a tingle through her spine. This impulse to kiss him was taking over, the curiosity to feel his lips on hers sometimes drove her mad.  
But now that he was here, she thought, why not?

She glanced up at him. “You know for the record your ex was a fool to let you go.” Clara told him sincerely.

He chuckled and started to speak but Clara didn’t give him a chance. She pulled him down kissing his lips, surprising him. She half expected him to stop her but instead he was kissing her back! And it was wonderful! Like every guy she had ever kissed was just an amateur compared to Alec.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as the kiss deepened. He had secretly hoped this would happened, holding Clara, kissing her. Then it struck him like lightning.

He was kissing Clara! Dear god, what was he doing? Alec suddenly pulled back in a panic.

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked.

He shook his head. “We can’t do this.” Alec said quickly.

She met his eyes. “You kissed me back, I know you want this. I felt it in your kiss,” Clara said taking his hand. “I want this. It’s okay.”

He backed away. “I really need to go. I’m sorry.” Alec apologized.

Alec opened the door and left leaving Clara confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I decided to make this into a series but I'll explain a little later what's going to happen (Don't want to reveal any spoilers ;) )
> 
> So how does Alec deal this blunder? Let's find out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Clara wasn’t talking to Alec. In fact she was taking the silent treatment to a whole new art form, avoiding him every time he tried to speak to her. And it was driving him crazy! Of course he had no one to blame but himself. It was his fault, the truth was he was really falling for her. He just couldn't get her to listen to him.

Finally he found her in the lobby one morning at the breakfast bar getting some juice. He saw an opportunity to try again.

Alec carefully approached her. “Any more juice?” He asked getting a cup.

Clara didn’t respond instead she simply poured the last of the juice into her cup. Mainly out of spite. 

“Nope.” She replied simply taking a sip.

He put the cup down scowling at her. “Okay, you want to be mad at me, fine. I get that,” Alec snipped. “But eventually we’re going to have to talk.”

She glared at him. “You leaving like the way you did said everything,” Clara stared into her cup. “I don’t think anything more needs to be discussed.”

Alec folded his arms looking at her. “So that’s it? I’m not even going to get a chance to explain? No talking about it? We’re done?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Clara remarked finishing her juice.

He nodded at her. It was official this woman was completely stubborn but then so was he!

“Right,” He said wrapping his arm around her waist. “Up we go!” Alec said picking her up off the floor.

She yelped. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“We’re going to talk,” Alec replied. “I already lost Tess, I refuse to lose you, too.”

Clara scoffed. “Like hell I’ll talk! Now, put me down!” She exclaimed slapping his shoulder.

“Not until you hear me out.” Alec replied walking away.

She glared at him. “You know people will see this?”

He gave her a look. “Yeah a new husband carrying his beautiful newly wedded wife down the hall.” Alec remarked.

Clara folded her arms annoyed. He had a point. 

“Will you talk to me?” He asked.

“Yes,” She huffed. “But in my room.” Clara added firmly. She scowled. “That way I can throw you out easily.” She grumbled.

“Fair enough.” He replied.

Clara rolled her eyes.

Alec looked up at her as he walked down the hall. “You know for a short person you're kind of heavy.” He commented.

She gave him a death glare. “Watch it!”

“Sorry, dear.” He smirked.

As soon as they got to her room he put her and she unlocked the door. They walked in and Clara slammed the door shut.

She glared at him with her tiny fists clinched. 

“You have some nerve carrying me off like that!” She shouted.

Alec nodded. “Yes, it was wrong but you wouldn’t talk to me.”

“That’s because you ran out of here other night like a stupid selfish twit!” Clara fired back hurt.

He rubbed his eyes feeling frustrated.

“That’s because I am a stupid selfish twit, Clara!” Alec shouted back.

Clara just looked at him slightly surprised. She wasn’t expecting that.

He sighed. “I wanted to stay, I wanted to be with you,” Alec admitted. He shook his head. “God knows I’ve dreamt about kissing you and holding you.”

Her expression softened a bit but she was still suspicious.

Alec lowered his gaze. “But I’m also in my late forties, divorced, with a pacemaker and a daughter in college….” His sentence trailed. “It wouldn’t have been fair to jeopardize the annulment just because I had fallen in love with you.” He looked at her. “You deserve so much better.”

Clara sighed wishing he had told her that sooner, now she felt a bit silly for how she acted. She met his eyes. They seemed so sad and regretful. It almost broke her heart.

“Alec?” She said.

He looked at her.

“Come here.” Clara told him.

He came closer. Clara frowned and slapped his arm. Hard.

“Ow!” He yelled.

She pointed at him. “That’s for being an idiot,” Clara scolded him firmly.

Alec nodded rubbing his arm.

“Got it, thanks!” He remarked.

Clara then lovingly pulled him over towards her, her fingers gently combing through the back of his hair. It sent shivers through him. There was a flirty gaze in her eyes.

“And this is because I love you, too.” She said sincerely. Clara pressed her lips against his in a tender passionate kiss. This time Alec didn’t run. He didn’t want to. He pulled her closer feeling the spark and love in her lips. It made him wonder why he ran at all.

After the kiss he gazed into her brown eyes. She smiled.

“Still here, impressive.” Clara teased.

Alec smirked. “Yeah, um, sorry about that, as well,” He apologized. He looked at her and her beautiful smile. He honestly loved this amazing girl and that was all that mattered. Alec touched her forehead with his. “You really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She tilted her head thoughtfully. “I am?” Clara smiled.

He nodded. “And you know what else?” Alec said touching her fingertips.

Clara giggled detecting a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

“What?” She asked.

His eyes became dark and playful.

“To hell with the annulment.” Alec declared.

Before Clara could respond he picked her up again, this time she didn’t mind as he carried her off to the bedroom, her laughter echoing through the room as Alec kicked the door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec couldn’t get Clara in that bed fast enough. Couldn’t place soft kisses along her neck tenderly enough. Her soft moans and pleasant giggles were like soft wind chimes in his ear.  
Clothes were quickly discarded, scattered to who knows where in that room. Clara was pretty sure her bra landed on a potted planted somewhere. Still it didn’t seem fast enough.

Alec peered over her looking into her gentle brown eyes as she smiled at him. Suddenly being with her made perfect sense. He felt so foolish for not seeing it earlier. Clara had been the one all along.  
God, why did he wait so long?

He pressed a kiss to her lips then cradled her delicate body as he pushed inside her, Clara’s legs wrapped around his waist guiding him along as she moaned loudly, neighbors be damned.

He felt her nails gently scratch down his back gaining a soft growl from him. Clara grinned. She had found his weak spot.

She bit her lip in a mischievous smile. “Oh, did I find a weakness, DI Hardy?” Clara teased in a lustful tone.

Alec blushed and grunted embarrassed.

She smiled doing it again. Slower.

He briefly closed his eyes. God, it felt good, Alec thought suppressing another growl without much success.

“Um, no.” Alec insisted without merit.

Clara giggled.

Alec leaned closer. “By the way, I lied earlier,” He breathed in her ear. “You’re not heavy, you’re absolutely perfect.” He said sincerely.

Clara chuckled. “Not so bad yourself,” She shifted under him, smiling playfully. “Course, I didn’t think you were that bad to begin with.” She admitted.

He smirked kissing her lips. She kissed him back caressing the back of his neck. His lips were warm and soft and his lovingly touched her cheek. Clara opened up to him making the kiss passionate. Blimey, he was a good kisser! She could’ve melted from his kiss alone.

His lips moved to her neck, Clara gasped when he discovered her pleasure point. He would have to remember that spot. He kept kissing her all over. Clara’s body was just flawless. She had to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He just wanted to kiss every inch of her.

Clara thought she would die from the pleasure she was feeling. The soft hair from his beard barely touching her bare skin wasn’t helping either. It was the best feeling ever!  
She licked her lips and gasped as her tiny fists clinched the sheets, his lips moving across her stomach and down to her legs. 

Alec came back up. Clara was trembling slightly from ecstasy and there was goose flesh across her sweaty skin. He looked at her flushed cheeks and messed up hair. It made her even more beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile. He honestly loved her. 

“You okay?” He asked.

She lovingly touched his face, laughing softly.

She gently poked his chest.

“You, sir, do not play fair.” Clara teased.

He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Of course, I don’t.” Alec teased back lightly tapping her nose.

They both broke into giggles and he kissed her again. Clara pulled him closer. 

With every kiss, touch, movement and dark promise whispered a chance for the annulment was slowly being ruined but Clara didn’t care. This wasn’t a shag. Alec was making love to her. She could feel it and if she had to wake up every day beside him for the rest of her life that would be just fine. It would be perfect. 

Because now she was sure. Clara really loved Alec and needed him in her life.

Then her eyes wandered over to the marriage license on the nightstand, the glaring error on it staring at her. Clara wasn’t sure how they missed it. She just hoped after this was over they could still be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so we're almost done (yay!) but what's this error on the license? How will it effect everything? What will happen to Alec and Clara? Just have to wait and see. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, we're at the end of the story. (yay!)  
> So what was the error? Can they be together? Let's find out :)

They weren’t married, Clara thought sadly. They were never married. Apparently Rev. Blake was drunker than originally thought. Instead of Rev. Blake it read on the license ‘Rev. Billy Graham’.  
She felt so foolish. How did they miss that? It would’ve been funny if they still hated each other. Instead it felt like cruel fate or something. It wasn't fair, she finally meets a fantastic guy only to lose him.

Amy watched Clara pack. She sat on the bed with her knees tucked under her chin. She had decided to stay behind and spend the rest of the vacation with Rory.

“So that’s it?” She said after Clara had told her what had happened. “You’re not going to stick around and tell him?” Amy said.

Clara scoffed. “How can I? He’ll think I used him or tried to make him look foolish or something.”

“Or maybe he’ll understand?” Amy pointed out.

Clara paused as she stuck some books inside her suitcase. There was no way they could be together. Alec would think she knew all along and tried to use him.

“I want to stay…” She said softly. “But it’s better this way.” Clara reasoned.

Amy sighed. “I disagree,”

She glanced at her making a face. It was easy for her to say. She had Rory.

Amy squeezed her hand. “But I’m here for you, ‘kay?”

Clara smiled slightly.

“Just call me when you get home, yeah?” She said.

Clara nodded and continued packing.

 

Alec slowly woke up his arm landing on an empty spot on the bed. He looked beside him slightly confused. Clara was gone.

“Clara?” He called but there was no answer. 

There was a note on the pillow. He sat up and read it. It was short, saying she was sorry but it was better this way.

His heart dropped. Clara had left him.

He couldn’t believe it. Everything was going so well. Had he done something wrong? The note didn’t say he had so what happened? Then he saw the marriage license on the night table. Alec frowned. He didn’t remember it being there.

He grabbed it and read it.

He squinted at the preacher’s name and suddenly it all made sense. 

His sadness and confusion quickly turned to determination.

“Oh, no, you don’t, Oswald.” He said.

There was no way he was letting her go that easily. He had to find her. He had to make her understand. She had to know he loved her.

Alec threw off the sheets and quickly got dressed.

 

Clara sat alone the bus heading for home. She really missed Alec and the thought of going home didn’t sound so great either, having to face her family, their stupid wedding…just everything again.

God, she wished Alec was here. Clara lowered her eyes ready to cry again when she her cellphone started ringing. She sighed answering it.

“Hello?” Clara said.

“Hi.” A solemn voice replied. It was Alec.

“Alec? How did you get my number?” Clara answered slightly surprised.

“Wasn’t hard,” Alec said. “Good detective instincts and a blabber mouth red-headed friend also helps.” He added trying to get her to laugh.

She just grunted. Amy, of course, she thought.

Alec sighed. “Clara, I saw the license and…” 

She stopped him. “Before you say anything just hear me out, please,” Clara said. She took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry I left like that. I just didn’t want you to think I was using you or lying. I swear I didn’t know the Reverend was that drink nor did I know about the error…I…I guess we got so involved I just….” She rambled.

“I don’t care.” He interjected.

“You don’t?” Clara replied wiping her eyes.

“No,” Alec scoffed. “In fact I’m glad," He admitted. "That means we can have a proper engagement. A proper wedding.”

Clara smiled softly at that. That sounded nice.

“I mean no offense but getting married at a drunken wedding reception is not my idea of romantic.” He replied honestly.

She smirked. “I suppose not,” Clara sniffed. “I wished I had known all that before I left. I’m too far away to go back now.” She realized with dread.

“Are you sure?” He said.

Clara frowned. “Hang on, I’m in a bus. How come you sound so clear?”

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Clara glanced up and saw Alec beside her on his phone.

“Alec?” She said shocked.

“Hi,” He waved. He moved beside her on the small. “Cozy.” Alec grunted.

Clara scoffed. “You were here the whole time?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

Clara gave him a look.

He shrugged. "You had the option of turning around."

She rolled her eyes. “Only you would pull a stunt like…”

He then silenced her with a gentle kiss making her forget her anger. After the kiss she smiled at him.

“I missed you.” Clara admitted.

Alec grinned. “Me too,” He then reached into his pocket pulling out the ring. “By the way you forgot this. He said carefully slipping the gold ring back on her finger.

Clara glanced down. “But this is….”

“The best eight hundred and thirty bucks I ever spent.” He finished for her. Alec smiled. “And it looks beautiful on you.” He kissed her finger.

Clara smiled slightly. “You still want me to wear it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I like to think of it as a reminder of everything we through to find each other.”

She gave him a look. “You sure you want to remember all of that?” Clara teased.

Alec smirked. “I’m sure,” He glanced at her. “I really would like to share my life with you, Clara. If you want?”

She grinned. “I'd like that, too.”

They kissed once more.

After the kiss Clara sighed. “What now?”

He shrugged. “Well, once we get to the airport we can call a taxi back to the hotel if you like.”

Clara nodded.

Suddenly the bus driver chuckled. “I hate to tell you this folks but this bus isn’t going to the airport.”

Clara frowned. “Where is it going?”

“Harkness Luxury Hotel and Spas.” He replied.

Her eyes widen. “The clothing optional place!”

“That’s the one!” The man replied.

Clara’s face turned beet red as she sat back in her seat. God, what Alec must think of her? 

“I’m sorry, Alec,” She said. “I didn’t know.” Clara swore.

To her surprise Alec shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

“You’re not upset?” She asked.

He shook his head. “It could be a good place to spend some couple time,” Alec took her hand rubbing her fingers. “Besides anywhere with you sounds perfect to me.”

Clara grinned. “Mr. Romantic, huh?”

Alec just smiled at her. For the first time in ages he knew what love felt like.

“So do you want me to drop you off here or the hotel?” The driver asked.

“Shall we, Mrs. Hardy?” Alec asked.

Clara nodded. “Sounds wonderful Mr. Hardy.” She grinned.

“Onward, driver!” Alec shouted.

Clara giggled.

The driver shook his head at the daft couple and kept driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again!  
> Thanks for reading this story and a million thank you's for the response! Much appreciated! :))
> 
> There will be a part two basically following our couple and their engagement (of course I'm not going to make it easy for them ;) )
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks!


End file.
